Astra's Magical Mystical Meeting...Read, Review...
by Astra
Summary: Hopefully there won't be any sequels, but you never can tell...now that I have my full Magical Mystical Author powers..


Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my first publication on fanfiction.net!I hope everyone likes it!Actually, you probably won't because it is really stupid, but anyways, now I have to write the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: Hello again! I'm back…did you miss me? (Readers groan) Well Harry, Ron and Hermione all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me…are you satisfied?

Claimer: I belong to myself, so does my poofy pen, my lava lamp, etc.And the phrase 'Magical Mystical' also belongs to me.

Authors note:He he!I am the author and I get my own note! I'm so happy, filled with Glee.I could shout 'Pickles and cheese on rye' from the rooftops! (Readers give look that seems to convey the message of 'you are insane!' I know I know.Ok, I'll be Sirius…wait, that's the wrong one…too much Harry Potter…wait!How could I say such a thing?There could never be too much Harry Potter!

Astra sat on her bed, under the covers (because it was really cold) trying to write some fanfic that was truly worthy of fanfiction.net.But it wasn't working, so she instead began to sing a little ditty that went something like this:

Astra: Oh me!Oh my! There are stars in the sky!I want to write fanfic so I'll try.Pie, Cry, Die, Lie, de de de, da da da, do do d…

Voice: Shut up already!

Astra: What? What's going on? Who is that?

Voice: Give it a rest! You're hopeless! …And that song is as lame as a retired racehorse… (Um…sorry…authors note: I know it was a really bad joke, but I couldn't think of anything else something could be as lame as…on with the show…)

Astra: so? It's a little frutish, what do you care?It was a spur of the moment thing al right?

::poof:: there is a poofing sound heard in the hall outside astra's room.In strolls Ron Weasly***

astra: ***looking rather disappointed*** well, hello there, I thought it would be you, the recognizable lack of courtesy and all, but, all the same, I'd hopped for Harry, or at least hermione.

Ron:Oy! You fan fic authors (although so far you don't seem to a very good one) you never want me! I thought this was really going somewhere when I was the first to arrive, but NO! I'm sick of it..I've had enou…

Astra:Ron…you're rambling!

Ron: But…

Astra: Do I have to put you in a full body bind?

Ron: (reaching for his wand in his pocket) Expelli…hey! where did my wand go?

Astra: He He He! ::Insert evil laugh here:: ***She holds out her hand and Ron's wand magically appears***

Ron: Wait just one minute!How did you get that?

Astra: I can do whatever I want…I AM the author you know!!!

Ron: ::Cough:: although not a very good one ::cough::

Astra: thank you, bunches…anyway! I could even erase you from the story completely…::ron looks frightened::…in fact, that is what I think I'll do!(turns pencil around to use eraser)

Ron: No!you can't (lunges forward and snatches pencil away)

Astra:ugh!

Ron: Ha Ha Ha! now you can't write the story at all.

Astra: Sure I can…You must have been mistaken…a magical mystical fanfiction author like myself can't be defeated as easily as you think…::Ron has a look of fear, confusion, anger and worry::

Astra: I know there is something around her somewhere…::rummages around under the bed:: Aha! Here it is!::she flourishes a poofy pen around above her head::

Ron: Oy! what's the use? I should just go along her.~p.s. I wonder why people are always making me say 'oy' just because I said it once or twice, dosen't mean its my favorite word or anything!~

Voice: There is one flaw to your little plan, astra, with a pen you wont be able to erase!

a poofing sound is heard and hermione Granger appears

Ron:Ha! now you're stuck with us!

Astra:well, if that's the case, then if you get on my nerves I'll just make you fall in love with Pansy Parkington, or draco malfoy or someone…

voice: (readers think:another voice?) They don't deserve that.

::Harry Potter crawls out from under the bed::

Hermione: when did you get here?

Harry: (standing up and dusting himself off) I've been here all along.I was stuck between a shoebox full of bread-mold-experiments, and a platform sneaker.I finally managed to get out…(realizes astra is to blame for his being under the bed and turns toward her) Why did you put me under there anyway?

Atra:well…you see…er…I didn't mean too..it was an accident…ah…well…what I mean to say is…er…um…

Ron:spit it out!

Hermione: Well, we're in a pleasant mood today now aren't we ron? ::ron gives hermione an evil glare::

Astra: Well, I don't exactly have my full magical mystical fanfic author powers yet.

The other three: you don't?

Astra:Well, I figured all that meant was that I wouldn't have fictional characters coming to invade my hose while I'm trying to write a decent piece of fiction!

Hermione: Don't you think its kind of dangerous to writing in pen in a situation such as this?

Harry: well, she would have had a pencil if Ron here hadn't snatched it.

Ron: I had to, she was going to erase me!

Astra: ron, I'll ignore that, but next time, lets just say love will be in the air!

Ron: You wouldn't dare!

Astra: We, actually I would, but, anyway, I'm really glad you guys are all here to help me with my story, but…

Hermione:Believe me, we didn't WANT to come here, I don't want to be here at all. I was right in the middle of a new book on ancient runes when…

Ron: Shut up already hermione!We don't want to here any more about your stupid books than we can help.

Astra:Well, if you didn't want to come, then why are you here?

Hermione: (thinks: She's SOOOO ignorant!) Well, I was just about to tell you when Ron so rudely interrupted.

Ron: Argh (authors note: He He! Ron should be glad I didn't make him say "oy" again)

::Ron and hermione argue in the background::

Harry: ::under his breath:: no wonder she's not fully magically mystified…she's never even had characters visit her before.

Astra: What did you say?

Harry: Ah…er…Nothing. (;

Astra: Sure…::disbelieving::…But anyway, its not like I sent you an invitation or a supine or anything!

Harry: Well, sure, you were writing…on second thought. trying to write about us, so we had to come.We don't really have much choice in the matter.lately we've been all over…Germany, Scotland, Canada, Connecticut, you name it

::Hermione Pushes ron backwards off the chair, and he falls with a loud thud and hits his head on Astras lava lamp::It breaks and lava purs out everywhere::

Astra: Now your going to get it~she reaches for the notebook~

Harry: Don't do that to them, they don't deserve it.You know how they are…They didn't mean it.I'll make sure that they send you a new lava lamp by owl.

Hermione:That will have to be a pretty big owl.

::Ron, Hermione and astra are all glaring at each other::

Astra: you know you can't buy lava lamps in the wizarding world, and don't think you can get off sending me a magical one, as cool as it may be, my mom would freak if she ever found out!

Ron: get over it! its just a stupid lamp!

Hermione: Cant you tell that lamp was important to her!

Ron: Oy! (authors note:sorry, I couldn't resist)

::the three of us get into a huge brawl::

::after a few moments of thought, Harry puts Astra, ron and hermoine all into full body binds::

Harry: that ought to keep them from doing any more damage.But how do I get out of this?Oh yes! The notebook!::Harry grabs the notebook off the bed and begins to write in it with the poofy pen~by now the pensil is broken into itty bitty pieces because it is under the area where the brawl took place~::

He writes:

ron, hermione, and astra all come out of their full body binds as friends again.Harry brings hermione and ron back to hogwarts.Astra stays in her on little fantasy world, only to become more **~interesting~ **and to write more fan fiction.

THE END

Authors note: Of course, since it was written in pen, this all happened, and went smoothly, exactly as Harry himself wrote it.Because of this encounter, Astra got her fun Magical Mystical Author powers, and therefore went on to become more ~interesting~ and write more fan fiction.As for what happened to Ron and Hermoine And Harry?Well, you'll just have read more fan fiction, and/or wait patiently (or desperately) for book four to come out.


End file.
